the elemental gems
by draco maxima
Summary: after a proohecy is made of five elemental gems the guardians must seek them out but what happens when will gets in to an accedent
1. 1

In a world were 5 people have the power over the elements there exist a great evil and it is said that the evil is destroyed and the right full hair is returned to the throne then the elemental gems shall once again return. They shall enhance or give the holder the power over the elements. They must be wielded by the guardians or else they could be used for great and immense evil and all shall be doomed to suffer

In heatherfield park will is just spending a nice afternoon alone when an all but familiar stench and blunk appear

"Good blunk been sniffing all over for you. Will mage says for you and other guardians to meet her in the infinite"

"Thanks blunk" answered will after she called all of the girls and told them to meet her at shell cave

"So will why did you call an emgencey meeting" asked Irma "well see blunk told me that the mage wanted us to meet her in the infinite city so sorry it's so sudden but are we ready."

Ok guardians unite after they had fully transform will opened a space fold into merdiean and once they got there berieans they walked to one of the varies entrances in to the city were the mage meet them there she told them of the prophecy that foretold of the elemental gems return

"now guardians each one of you must search for your gem alone for tararee you must search the frozen waste land for yours Irma you must search the dessert hay lin the wind less gorge and Cornelia the vast swamp areas"

"um mage you told them were to find there's but not me" announced will "no will I have not forgotten you. you will have to travel deep within the infinite city to find yours"

"but Caleb said that in three thousand years no one has ever found an end in either direction" "this is true Irma but will has a focus point as to her your gems general location is the heart of the infinite city" "oh"

"but will also has the most dangerous of missions for nerissa will be after her gem most of all because with it she will be one step closer to getting the heart of candracar. There for will is allowed a sort of bodyguard"

Hay now haw come will is allowed a body guard and were not" exclaimed Cornelia "because all of you have had control over your elements longer than will. You see Cornelia when the veil was created the council had to use more of the hearts power there for the keeper was substancually weakened and once the veil was lowered the heart has

received some of its power back but not all of it there for Will will need all of the help that she can get. So I brought you the one person who will most likely know were the heart of the city is. Caleb."

"why can't we go and help will find her gem" asked hay lin because if you all don't get the gems then nerissa will. And the only thing worse than her getting wills gem is if she got all of them except wills." Explained the mage


	2. 2

Will be slight swearing but I hope you like it so far so here is the second chapter _And this means_ thought also if there is still spelling mistakes help would be much appreaced

"well this is just great Caleb the heart isn't reacting and I think we seem to be tralving in circles Caleb now I've been saying this for an hour now will you admit we're lost" "no I will not say were lost I just haven't remember where it is we're supposed to be heading" will smacks her self on her forehead "for gods sakes Caleb that means were lost"

This had been going on for quite some time and the only thing they had managed to do was give each other a headaches and find a bunch of large boulders

That's it Caleb im going this way weather you like it or not" "will you cant im supposed to be helping you _not to mention the last minute instructions the mage gave me "if she dies you will live in intense misery for it will be your fault"_ "well your not doing a very good job of it so far"

"Um will is the heart glowing" "hu ya how you knew that?" "Well cause your also glowing" "oh well I do believe that this is the right way and no help thanks to the big strong rebel leader"

"Oh shut up" _great this going to be a really long trip_ "hay will is it just me or are you glowing brighter" "well I don't know about me but the heart is and it seems to be drawn in this direction"

"Well we must be heading in the right direction then see I told you I would help you find your way" "oh sure you did and the heart had nothing to do with it"_ I wonder if the girls are having any luck _

Cornelia pov

It just had to be a swamp and will is alone with Caleb just fregen great I swear if any thing happens to him I'm going to kill her

"Cornelia" "whoa" "Cornelia come to me" then it shows her a image of a giant tree in the middle of the swamp "come to me oh powerful controller of earth"

Taranee pov

God I'm totally freezing my ass off up here why the hell did my gem have to be up here any way I mean I would rather be at the swamp with spiders and other stuff than up here

"Taranee" "whoa who the hell are you" "come taranee come to me" then it shows her a picture of a mountain and a cave near the top "come to me oh mighty wielder of fire"

Hay lin pov

Yeash I feel totally claustrophobic in this gorge because with no wind here it feels like every thing is holding its breath I just can't stand it.

"hay lin" "ok I believe that the lack of oxygen has finally gone to my brain" "hay come to me and find what you seek" she then sees a cave at the bottom of the gorge "come oh windy guardian of the air"

And finally Irma pov

Wow who knew that I would rather be in phobos freezer than oven I mean if I stay here any longer I will totally fry.

"Irma" "hay I didn't order any in head radio stations lately. Who are you" "Irma comes to me" then it shows her a picture of an oasis in the middle of the desert "come great water guardian" _well what choice do I have so here I go _

_

* * *

KNIGHTS OF VENGENCE _

"nerissa we're beginning to get restless what are we supposed to be doing" wined frost

Well you are all about to have job for me. Sand pit and gargoyle go to the dessert and find the water guardian and take away any thing she finds there. tracker go to the swamp and find earth guardian and take away any thing she finds as well. Miranda goes to the windless gorge and find the air guardian's item and take it and finally frost go the frozen waste land and after the fire guardian.

Now rather follow me we are after the keeper of the heart and the rebel leader in side the infinite city. You can get back at them for your un right full punishment and I can finally get the heart and her


End file.
